It has been desired to develop an orally disintegrable solid preparation which can be easily administered to elders or children without water. As background arts which disclose such a preparation, for example, there are the following background arts.
JP-A-9-48726 discloses an orally rapidly disintegrable preparation produced by wetting in a moldable way on humidifying. It comprises a drug and a material which can retain the shape after molding and drying. As such materials, a sugar, sugar alcohol and a water-soluble polymer material are exemplified.
JP-A-9-71523 discloses a tablet containing a drug, crystalline cellulose, a low-substituted hydroxypropylcellulose and a lubricant. It has fast disintegrability in the oral cavity.
EP-A 839526 discloses a solid pharmaceutical preparation containing a pharmacologically active ingredient, erythritol, crystalline cellulose and a disintegrator.
However, these background arts have not described (i) a pharmacologically active ingredient, (ii) a sugar and (iii) a low-substituted hydroxypropylcellulose having 5% by weight or more to less than 7% by weight of hydroxypropoxyl group of the present invention.